A Million Dollar Kitten
by Demon Meitenes
Summary: The Metalikats kidnap Athena, the daughter of Feral and Callie and demand a ransom that if not payed may cost Athena her life.


**Dis****claimer: SWAT Kats is not our property. But the OC's are.**

It was a beautiful day in MegaKat city. One of those rare ones, when no crime was going on, no incidents or bad weather. Or even a bad hair day. The only ones who weren't happy were the MetaliKats: Mac and Molly. They were in some old warehouse they found, after their breakout. Mac just growled and hit the wall.

"Hey. Don't damage this place more then it already is." Molly said.

"I'm bored Molly. I want to shoot something or rob someone, not sit here." Mac explained himself.

"Yeah well, I have the same problem." Molly said. And looked at the TV, they got before running out. The Weather Kat told about the sun shining really bright and no rain.

"Hey, I got an idea." Molly said. Mac got interested: "What kind of idea?"

"The weather is nice and there are no crime going on, right?" Molly asked.

"Right," Was Mac's answers, "What is your plan?"

"We could make a crisis to someone and get money." Molly said.

"How?"Mac looked confused

"By steeling something or someone, like a kitten." Molly said.

"Ah, now I see it. Nice plan. Where to?" Mac asked.

"With such nice weather, I'm thinking, central park." Molly said.

They put on some jackets and hats and left, to get some innocent kitten.

In central park, deputy mayor Callie was playing with her four year old daughter Athena. since she had a day off and this was just the best weather she could wish for she thought it was a good idea.

"Athena! Don't go too far!" Callie shouted at the blonde kitten.

"Okay!" Athena shouted back and didn't go much farther then she already had.

Callie looked at her bag and took out some papers she had to do.

_Only this much and a free day guaranteed. _Callie thought, so she went on doing them. Athena was playing around with some birds, when suddenly two kats approached her. They pointed a gun to her face. Her gold eyes where wide with fear.

"Now follow us and you won't get hurt." A female voice came. Athena was about to scream, but the other kat closed her mouth and they took her away.

At that moment, Callie noticed, that Athena was gone.

"Athena? Athena!" Callie called, but no answer. She ran threw the entire park trying to find her, but had no luck. She looked in every place she could think of and asked other park visitors, but Athena was nowhere to be found. She ran to Feral to tell him about Athena's sudden disappearance.

"What? No one can just vanish like that especially a kitten ." Feral said.

"But she did. I looked in every place I could think of." Callie said in a hopeless voice.

"Don't worry. We'll find her. I'll get Felina to help." Feral said and went to get his niece. Callie went to the phone and began to dial a number.

"And I'll call some friends." She called after her husband.

At the garage the phone rung and Jake got it.

"Jake and Chance Auto Shop. What is your car trouble?" Jake asked.

"Jake, it's me, Callie." Callie said.

"Oh, hey Callie. How's it going?" Jake asked.

"Athena is missing!" Callie announced.

"Missing! Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"No one has seen her and I can't find her. I don't know where she is." Callie said, being on the verge of tears.

"Okay, calm down. I'll help you look too. And I'll get Chance here to help too." Jake said.

"Thanks Jake." Callie said and hung up.

"Who was that buddy?" Chance asked, when he came in.

"That was Callie." Jake answered.

"Her car having trouble again?" Chance asked and went to work on some cars engine.

"No, Athena is missing." Jake said.

"Missing? Ouch!" Chance yelled and hit his head on the car hood, "You serious?"

"Yep, she is freaking out. I told her that we would help look." Jake said.

"You got that one right. Let's go." Chance said and they jumped in the car and drove to find Athena.

Each one of them looked threw every single place they could think of: park, toy store, home, friends' houses, amusement park and the circus. Nothing. It looked like she just vanished. They all went to the Feral household to think everything over.

"She is nowhere to be found." Felina said.

"Where could she be?" Chance asked.

"We searched everywhere." Jake said.

"She might have just gotten lost." Feral said trying to stay calm and think logical.

"But she could find the Enforcer headquarters and go there." Callie said.

"True." Feral said. Suddenly the phone began to ring. Callie answered it

"Hello?" She asked

"We got your little kitten." A voice said. Everyone present went into shock.

"What do you mean?" Feral asked, as Callie put it on speaker.

"We took a little kitten from the park. She told us shes yours, so we called you." The first voice said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Feral demanded. Both voices laughed.

"He doesn't remember us. Then here are our names: Mac and Molly."

"The MetaliKats!" Jake yelled.

"Correct. And what do we want? Well, lots of money. 100,000,0000 to be exact." Mac said.

"You're insane. The city doesn't have that kind of money." Feral yelled.

"Well, you got a choice: either pay us and the kitten lives or don't and she perishes." Molly said.

Everyone gasped from this. What will they do?

**A/N: This is our first story so sorry if it isn't perfect. Theres a joke with Athena's name. See if you can spot it.**


End file.
